1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinge assemblies or other door or closure support devices for use with wardrobes, cupboards and the like.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In case of a conventional wardrobe, cupboard or the like which is provided with a pair of foldably coupled doors for the front opening portion or closure of the main containing body thereof, normally facing rails are provided on the upper and lower sides of the open front portion of the main containing body, while on the other hand, runners are provided in the upper and lower end portions of the door bodies in a state fitted into said rails, so that said door bodies are held slidably along the open front portion of said main containing body, thus allowing the door bodies to be opened and closed.
For wardrobes, the door bodies are slid under application of the entire load thereof along the rails and runners, so that they are liable to break. If one or both of the upper and lower portions of the front opening of the wardrobe are deformed, the door bodies do not slide smoothly. Further, when the door or doors are to be mounted to or demounted from the main part of the wardrobe, it is necessary to fit the runners in the rails for performing the mounting or demounting work; and thus, in case said door is large in size, the workability becomes particular poor. In addition, such conventional wardrobes are unsatisfactory in that a clearance tends to occur between the door bodies and the front edge portion of the main wordrobe shell, thus allowing the mounting means to be exposed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door support device for a wardrobe or other container constructed such that the door bodies can slide smoothly, the mounting and demounting thereof can be easily performed, and in addition, the appearance of the equipment is improved.